Bubble Guppies Meet Rango
Bubble Guppies Meet Rango is a western film made by Connor Lacey. Summary The Bubble Guppies head to the wild west where meet a chameleon name "Rango". Trivia * Janja, Cheezi and Chungu guest star in this movie. * After Tortoise John was defeated he joins Makucha into getting revenge on the Bubble Guppies. * As Rattlesnake Jake tips his to the Bubble Guppies he wishes to see them again. Opening * Senor Flan: We are gathered here today to immortalize in song, the life and untimely death of a great legend. So sit back, relax, and enjoy your low calorie popcorn and assorted confections, while we tell you the strange and bewildering tale of a hero and his comedian friends who have yet to enter his own story. * Rango: in with his eyes closed Hmmm. Hmmmaoh. Muh. Mmmuh! Mmmmuh! Hmmmuh! crunchy-creamy-cookie-candy-cupcake. his face and opens his eyes Okay, everybody! Let’s take it from the top. Name's: Rango *'Spoons:' Hey there, fruit cup? You’re a long ways from home, ain’t ya? Who exactly are you? *looks at himself in the saloon mirror and starts thinking to himself *'Rango:' over Who am I? Could be anyone. * looks at the cactus juice bottle he’s holding and the name with the first letter missing spells ‘Rango’ * Spoons: What’s the matter? You missing your mommy’s mangos? * Rango: As a matter of fact, I am. * Gil: You are Mr. Lizard? * Rango: Oh yes. suddenly drops the cactus juice bottle and turn around Not as much as his daddy’s cookin’! (making the bar shock) * Spoons: Uh…exactly where did you say you were from? * Rango: Us? We're from the West. * Gil: Uh, yeah, the West, Out there, beyond the horizon, past the sunset. * Janja: I guess that's why they call it The far West. in the saloon gasps * Rango: Yeah, that’s right, hombres. The place I come from, we kill a man before breakfast, just to work up an appetite. tongue flips out quickly to catch an insect Then we salt him and we pepper him, then we braise him clarified butter and then we eat him. * Jedidiah: You eat him? * Rango: That’s what I said! Man, I’ve seen things make a grown man lose control of his glandular function. You spend three days in a horse carcass, livin’ off you own juices. It’ll change a man! So no, my hersoot rodent little friend, I am not from around these parts. walks up to the bar You might say I’m from everywhere there’s trouble brewin’ and pain waiting to be raised. You might say I’m what dream’s already raised up! takes a swig of the cactus juice Name’s…Rango! Rattlesnake Jake's redemption * Mayor: Now, everyone, I’m sure if we work together, we can reach a mutually beneficial solution to our current situation. Gil turns the Mayor round on his shell to face Rattlesnake Jake * Rattlesnake Jake: One bullet. Rango and the Bubble Guppies Thank you, kids. his hat I do hope we meet again someday. Epilogue * Tortoise John: What happened? Where am I? * Makucha: Your on the team. My fiendish reptile friend. * Tortoise John: Who are you? * Makucha: Name's Makucha. I see you had troubles with that stupid guppy. * Tortoise John: You know, Mr. Rango's sidekicks? * Makucha: As indeed I do. I'm following them until my revenge is over... Care to join? * Tortoise John: Don't mind if I do... General Makucha. Transcript Bubble Guppies Meet Rango/Transcript Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Western films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers